<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO番外]厄洛斯的恶作剧[END] by Holothurian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562539">[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO番外]厄洛斯的恶作剧[END]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian'>Holothurian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·大概是糅合了嗜血法医、犯罪心理、沉默的羔羊以及犯罪类公路片的重口PARO，有剧情借鉴成分<br/>·双宫北，三人都有不同程度上的精神异常，重复一遍，都有精神异常<br/>·原作的他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我<br/>·旅途的终点番外篇，时间点在本篇结局之后，尽量避免剧透本篇内容<br/>·感受到同好们催更的热情的突发产物，时间不足考据不是很完善，如果和美国的现实制度有出入就请当是平行世界诶嘿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO番外]厄洛斯的恶作剧[END]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还有什么事情能比睁眼就看到北信介的睡脸更美妙？<br/>当然，如果能让楼下按响门铃的混蛋有多远滚多远，一切肯定比现在更美妙。<br/>宫侑不知道恋人醒没醒，也不在乎，反正自己的热吻足够唤醒对方。北睁开眼睛的时候，他仿佛看到了飓风眼。就像是飓风的中心，温暖平静，无风无雨，能看到蓝天和星星。可在飓风眼的周围就是眼墙，飓风中表面风力最大的危险区域。昨天夜里——准确地说一直持续到今天凌晨——他们的肉体飓风横扫整栋房子，激烈得像一场杀戮狂欢。<br/>「侑，有人在敲门。」<br/>他的舌头还在舔恋人的嘴唇，北就冷静地提醒他。那个人咽下他的唾液，浑身他们的气味和吻痕，眼睛依然像飓风眼一样。他当然知道北信介疯起来的时候可能比他们两个人加起来还要疯，可他一看到恋人平静的模样就立刻想让对方为自己发狂。<br/>来一场五级飓风估计是没戏了，但至少要刮个龙卷风。<br/>衣服都不用脱，稍微扭腰就能惬意地把恋人压在身下。他在北光溜溜的肩头留下自己的咬痕，却感到牙齿碰到的地方凹凸不平，不知曾被他们啃噬过多少次。<br/>「让客人等待太久不礼貌。」<br/>轻拍他的脸颊，北说。<br/>把客人放置不理确实容易让人感到自责，但好在他没有那种蹩脚的愧疚感。除了在自己体内翻卷的饥渴，他什么感觉也没有。宫侑扭了扭身子，让恋人切身体会到他在清晨膨胀的热度。<br/>「我会快一点的！」<br/>他用鼻音哼道。<br/>模仿人类是他们根深蒂固的习惯，他们可以当人群里危险的异类却不能让别人他们发现他们是危险的异类。好在宫侑生性快活，不会让这点小事影响心情。他的舌头滑进恋人嘴里，他的手指钻进恋人体内，就像影子融入夜晚那么自然。有时在案发现场的卫生间他们只有十分钟用来寻欢作乐，所以他们早早学会了以最快的速度来润滑的方式。很快飓风眼就涣散了，狂暴的眼墙把他扬上了天。快乐、快乐、快乐，快乐的风暴带着他向太空旋转，越来越高，越来越快，仿佛是一颗发射到宇宙里的卫星，只剩下快乐的电波。他的恋人显然把他「块一点」的承诺当成身体力行的格言，夹住他腰部的双腿比演示格斗技巧还带劲，勾住他耳朵的手指就像扣下扳机。他喊了一声，然后就结束了。<br/>「确实很快。」<br/>宫治的这句话也是从鼻子里哼出来的。他早该意识到那个混蛋已经醒了，他气喘吁吁地想，早在他睁开眼的时候就看到「幽灵」和「另一个胃」并肩蹲在床头，活像一对假装在闭目养神的猫头鹰。既然他醒了，「幽灵」醒了，「另一个胃」也醒了，宫治不可能没醒。紧接着那混蛋就一脚揣在他的屁股上，比他从恋人里面拔出来还迅速——没错，实际上他就是被兄弟踹出来的。<br/>「北先生，快餐没什么水准，请见谅。」宫治厚颜无耻地抢了他的VIP位置，咬着北的耳朵说，「作为对我白痴兄弟的赔礼，我请你吃大餐。」<br/>跌坐在地，宫侑的视线完全被兄弟的臭屁股挡住了。他愤怒地跳起来，正准备狠踢一脚还击，楼下的门铃声突然变成急促的敲门声，而他的混蛋兄弟也应声而倒。北信介把宫治按倒在床上，湿润的嘴唇正对着他。<br/>「侑，去开门。」<br/>最后一个音节的声音还没发完，治的舌头就迫不及待地滑了进去。宫侑很想质问为什么不让宫治那个混蛋去，然而北先生接下来的动作完美地解释了方才的命令。<br/>北骑在了宫治身上。<br/>插在里面的时候不是不能去开门，就是难度系数太高了，所以决定让他代劳。<br/>侑在地上的浴袍里挑挑拣拣，找出一件稍微干净一点的裹在身上，还是觉得左腿外侧蹭到了一片黏糊糊的东西。如果沾着的东西是北先生的或者自己的还好，万一是治那个混蛋的……算了，还是不要多想。他又瞪了「幽灵」一眼。那个蹲在床头的混蛋已经被晃得跳起摇摆舞了，还是装死不理他，显然是不打算跟他一起下楼。<br/>「干！」<br/>他忍不住骂了一句。清晨的阳光打在北信介汗湿的颤抖的肌肤上，每一次的呼吸都仿佛变成了诱人的呻吟。他闻到了恋人动情的气味，可现在大快朵颐的人偏偏不是自己。<br/>「干！」<br/>他的嗓子快要着火了，骂骂咧咧地踢开一路上碍事的内衣和外套，愤愤然走下楼，去给那个不长眼睛来打扰他们的狗屎杂种混蛋开门。<br/>偏偏门外的不速之客不领情，继门铃升级为敲门之后再次升级为砸门，怕不是下一步就要踢一脚直接破门而入了。宫侑真的恨不得对方这样做，因为这样做他就有充分的理由拔枪击毙这个该死的闯入者了。<br/>「侑！你小子快给我开门！我知道你在里面！」<br/>门外传来了金刚的咆哮。声音究竟有多大呢？Miss Sacrifice居然被惊掉了下巴。怀揣一颗报复心，宫侑慢吞吞地捡起她的下颌骨，再慢吞吞地装歪，再慢吞吞地卸下来，再抱怨两句自己兄弟的手工艺作品有多么差价，再慢吞吞地装好。<br/>直到阿兰忍不住开始踢门，他才慢吞吞地按下开门键。<br/>「哟，Boss！」<br/>宫侑懒洋洋地说，故意打个哈欠再伸个懒腰。浴衣本来就没系紧，伸展双臂的动作更让他大半个胸膛露在外面，清清楚楚地暴露激烈欢好的痕迹。阿兰单臂夹着一摞文件夹急匆匆地走进来，瞥了他的脖子一眼，立刻露出就像看到三天没收拾的披萨盒里爬出蟑螂一样的表情。阿兰毕竟是个好上司，不会对下属的私生活说三道四，忍住了什么也没说。宫侑趁机看清了文件夹外面一行手写的内容，「棕榈滩绞杀者」。<br/>「幽灵」跑得比阿兰还快，比他还饥渴地盯着文件袋。那家伙围着阿兰转的样子简直就像一头狗。他可以暂时不理睬它，随便它朝着阿兰叫或者是扒着阿兰的裤腿，可如果你养了宠物狗早晚要带着他出去遛。<br/>可惜呀！<br/>像这种在警方挂了名的掠食者，结果出来之前，北先生不允许他们动手。<br/>这样想着，他下意识地触摸脖子上的项圈。摸到皮质项圈的瞬间，他突然意识到自己忘记把那东西摘下来了。平时他们都把项圈戴在手腕上，不显眼也不碍事，戴到脖子上是亲热前的仪式。奇妙的是，当项圈戴在脖子上的时候反而是他们最肆无忌惮的时候。在床上他们可以对北先生为所欲为，哪怕是那个人用小指轻轻勾住项圈也会带来高潮般的震撼。而当项圈戴在手腕上的时候，他们却被当年对北先生的承诺强烈地束缚着，就像训练有素的猎犬。<br/>宫侑解开颈部的项圈，转而戴到右手手腕上，调整好位置和松紧。他做得坦坦荡荡也没准备隐瞒，阿兰刻意咳嗽一声，似乎有点不好意思。<br/>「你自己注意点，有些东西不宜带到公众场合。」<br/>对方提示他。<br/>「要是你拿来的是一把香蕉就好了！」<br/>上帝知道，他说这句话真的毫无恶意。激烈运动后来根香蕉会是不错的选择，他这样想自然就这样说了，绝对不是讽刺他们尊敬的局长是头大猩猩只配吃香蕉。尽管如此阿兰仍然结结实实地揍了他一拳，还不给他香蕉吃。<br/>「信介在吗？」<br/>阿兰熟门熟路往里面走，迎面看到Miss Sacrifice猛地愣了一秒。宫侑跟在后面，心不在焉地望过去，发现自己还是把她的下颌骨装歪了，一边高一边低的下巴就像个嘲讽十足的笑容。这种刺眼的笑法倒是像极了她的制造者，混蛋宫治。想到宫治他就想到了他的混蛋兄弟嘲讽他是快餐的事情，想到了这件事他又想到，此时此刻，北先生应该正在卧室里和他的兄弟滚作一团。<br/>而阿兰对他们和北先生的真正关系一无所知。<br/>难怪刚才阿兰的眼神鄙夷得那么平淡，原来是单纯以为他们找女人一夜情玩Dom/Sub的游戏。要是让他亲眼看到宫治和北先生鬼混的样子，啧啧，不知道他们的局长会不会直接掏出左轮手枪对着治那家伙的脑门连射六发子弹。想着自己下楼时那两个人在床上弄出震天动地的响动，宫侑竟然有点期待亲眼见证这一幕。但宫治那家伙再怎么混蛋好歹也是自己狩猎的同伴，这么多年没被警方抓住一点破绽却莫名其妙地死在床上好像也有点可惜。<br/>这样想着，宫侑抢上半步拦住阿兰的去路，说。<br/>「如果你要找北先生，现在不太方便。」<br/>「哦，也对。」<br/>阿兰从谏如流地停下脚步，往沙发上一坐，说。<br/>「我倒是忘了，这时候信介都在晨练的。」<br/>北先生确实在晨练，宫侑肚子里嘀咕道，不过是和我们一起晨练，做些比慢跑更激烈也更愉快的事情。<br/>「找我们有什么事情？反正我知道好事肯定轮不到我们。」<br/>阿兰瞪了他一眼，但他无动于衷，像条死鱼似地滑坐在沙发上，寻思着宫治那个混蛋到底知不知道他正在刀尖上跳舞。寝室里的动静那么厉害，「幽灵」都嫌弃地拍着脑袋，拍掉天花板上落下的无数不可见灰尘。不过嘛，迟钝的普通人，例如阿兰，显然没注意到楼上的战况。<br/>「给我倒杯咖啡。」<br/>「咖啡没了。」<br/>「那就果汁吧。」<br/>「被治那个混蛋喝光了。」<br/>「苏打水。」<br/>「没货了没货了，这里又不是咖啡厅！」<br/>宫侑睁着眼睛说瞎话。于是阿兰索性起身，打开橱柜自己给自己冲咖啡。<br/>「帮我也带一杯咖啡！」<br/>他说得理直气壮，都快把阿兰气笑了。看对方在咖啡壶前忙忙碌碌的样子，宫侑估计阿兰一时半会儿回不来，便自己拆开文件袋懒懒散散地翻阅着。他看得很快，别人看到肯定以为他在乱翻一气，但实际上他一个字母都没漏掉。<br/>「Bingo！」<br/>翻过最后一页，他打了个响指，看到「幽灵」欢快地摇起了尾巴。虽说仅凭这些资料无法锁定具体到个人的嫌疑人，但罪犯的形象影呼之欲出了。而且，最棒的是，闹到最后，警方和检方极有可能对嫌疑人无可奈何。<br/>毕竟是棕榈滩嘛，侑吹了声口哨，富人的天国，只有死掉的穷人才是好穷人。<br/>「幽灵」的尾巴都快摇骨折了，阿兰才端着托盘过来。托盘上是四杯咖啡，不多不少刚好每人一杯。宫侑毫不客气地抓起一杯就往里面使劲加糖加奶。其实他很想往兄弟的杯子里加盐加胡椒粉，可惜阿兰是个实在人，托盘里只放了奶和糖，害得他没法实施自己的计划。<br/>「如果我没记错，」他搅着咖啡，一本正经地对阿兰说，「今天是我们的休息日，所以有加班薪水么？」<br/>「我老爸说请你们吃大餐，你可以继续勒索他，我没意见。」<br/>阿兰耸了耸肩，往自己的杯子里丢了一块方糖。<br/>「喂喂，明明就在棕榈滩啊！就不能用市警的身份光明正大地介入么？你还想叫上北先生吧？被外面的人知道迈阿密警察和FBI同流合污，你这个局长也脸上无光啊。」<br/>「让你们在休假日去，就是让你们以协力者的身份私下去，就跟外聘的大学教授差不多。这样的身份很暧昧，但也方便省事。棕榈滩那个地方，你也知道，权贵多麻烦就多，你很难说清楚有没有谁拿谁的钱，谁仗谁的势。『上面』的意思是这件事就交给专案组了，不让市警介入。不过恰好专案组里的一位成员是我老爸的老朋友，是个好警察，他希望我们能帮帮他，不要随便结案。」<br/>「就因为是个好警察，才会一直到快退休的年纪都混不上个好点的职位吧。」<br/>阿兰沉默地喝着咖啡，脸色沉重得快要砸穿地板了。宫侑砸着嘴，觉得这不公平。事实就是如此，还不让自己说了？这世道就是这样无可救药，偏偏大多数人认定把实话说出来才是罪无可赦。<br/>楼梯上传来亲切的嘎吱声，不用看就知道是北先生下来了。北先生出场的气势活像总统候选人出席晚宴，西装笔挺，头发和领口都整齐得无可挑剔。说实话一个本应出去晨跑的人突然从楼上下来这件事根本说不通，可北信介自带令人信服不容置疑的气场，因此阿兰一句话也没问就接受了这个情况。宫治随便穿了身运动服，却像个保镖似地紧紧跟在后面，一脸吃到脑满肠肥的幸福感，恨不得整个人继续贴在北先生身上。<br/>「早上好，阿兰。」<br/>「早上好。」<br/>真的是一点破绽都没有。<br/>宫侑从头到脚仔仔细细地打量恋人，用最严格的目光审视，依然抓不到哪怕一点破绽。<br/>他们本应是一对狂野的无恶不作的怪物，在尸山血海里开心地翻滚，但那个人的手里牵着他们的狗链，让他们能够披着完全合法的外衣站在了正义和美利坚合众国这一边。可是他们身上冥顽不化的杀气永远无法消失。在用刀刃和枪械解决那些滥杀无辜的野兽之外，他们还可以将利齿插进恋人的体内，寻求同伴也寻找快乐。<br/>外人面前的北先生没有一点破绽，他们面前的北先生没有一点防备。只有他们才能从北先生的眼睛里看出飓风眼。四目相对的瞬间，他感到厄洛斯又朝自己射了一箭，恰好射中双腿之间的位置，又肿又痛又痒。<br/>「我去换个衣服！」<br/>宫侑说，声音火热，像个即将脱离童贞的青春期少年一样兴奋，蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼梯。床铺还没有整理过，他以野兽的直觉辨认出恋人的味道和臀部印下的痕迹。他刚刚解开腰带，卧室的门就被推开了。<br/>推门，关门，锁门，行云流水一气呵成。<br/>「速战速决。」<br/>衣冠楚楚的北信介锁好门，认真地对他说。<br/>好吧，宫侑不情愿地承认，跟兄弟相比自己确实要快一些，可快有快的好处，快就意味着可以更快地开始第二次。<br/>北信介跪在地上，阳光照在对方的身上、脸上，却无法与那个人眼中的光芒相匹敌。深不见底的飓风眼注视着他，把他吸入快乐的深渊。北没有弄痛他，但牙齿闪着光，就像新月一样明亮而锐利。恋人的领带夹有点刮痛了他大腿，不过不要紧，一点点疼痛是快乐最好的调味料。<br/>等北信介开锁走出房门的时候，身上的衣服已经被打理得没有一丝褶皱。与此同时，宫侑很清楚，自己浓稠的欲望还黏住恋人的喉咙不放。从这一刻开始，北先生喝下的每一口水每一口咖啡，都会沾染和他偷情的味道。</p><p> </p><p>艳阳高照。<br/>灿烂的阳光宣告今天的迈阿密将被典型的「迈阿密天气」统治。还不到九点，「幽灵」已经热得吐出舌头，蹲坐在汽车后座上，活像出来兜风的宠物犬。宫侑懒洋洋地靠在驾驶席上，等北信介带早餐给自己。<br/>不让治帮忙带早餐原因再简单不过：那个混蛋只会带来一种早餐，那就装进自己肚子的早餐。假如宫治心情好，没准会宽宏大量地带个包装袋给他，里面往往附赠一两根鸡骨头三四块面包屑。如果他是一头饿肚子的鬣狗，一定会被对方的慷慨举动感动哭了。<br/>拜他那个肠胃长进头盖骨里的双胞胎兄弟所赐，宫侑对整个迈阿密的老牌餐馆如数家珍。这家也不例外，招牌牛角面包堪称95号洲际公路上的一绝，哪怕冷掉了依然美味，刚出炉的时候简直能让基督提前复活。<br/>然而九点是最好的时间，也是最坏的时间。第一炉面包出炉的时候，餐馆门口挤得像绞肉机一般，光是看着就觉得热。如果没有空调，坐在汽车里等于一头栽进大功率烤箱。视觉的炎热让宫侑情不自禁地扯了扯保龄球衫的领口，庆幸自己没有西装革履出行的习惯。在这种天气里还不脱掉西服外套的家伙，要么是个M，要么是北信介。<br/>骄阳下的北信介格外艳丽。<br/>阳光是他们舍不得离开迈阿密的一大理由。他们出生在这里成长在这里，却始终无法理解「热爱故乡」这种通俗易懂的感情，所以这种不舍与故乡情结无关，纯粹是个人兴趣使然。毕竟，充足的——乃至是过度的——日照，使得整个视野更加鲜艳。就像孩子热衷于游乐园里那些鲜艳到失真的游乐设施和玩偶似的，灿烂的阳光会让罪恶显得多姿多彩。阳光之都迈阿密，炽烈的太阳和惨烈的杀戮，组成他们乐此不疲的游乐园。北信介则是他们最爱的冒险游戏。<br/>宫侑眯起眼睛，看着恋人抱着装满面包的纸袋朝他走来。北的喉结隐藏在下颌的阴影里，可他记得那里惊心动魄的起伏远胜布希花园的过山车。他喜欢把恋人的喉结咬在嘴里，每一次的悸动能开辟一个全新的冒险项目。<br/>北拉开副驾驶位的门坐了进来，面包热乎乎的芳香包裹着他最喜欢的味道。离开阳光的北信介立刻显得洁净而整齐，就像圣特雷莎那洁白的头巾似的。<br/>「很漂亮。」<br/>那个人对他说，把纸袋放进他怀里，又在车门内侧摸索着什么，就像猫把爪子探进老鼠洞似的。<br/>「谢谢，我也很喜欢这件衣服。」<br/>轻便透气的保龄球衫谁不喜欢呢？万代兰一样的亮丽颜色，绣着蝎尾蕉的图案，充满热带风情。只有宫治那个没品位的混蛋才会说这件衣服让人像个毒蘑菇。<br/>「不是衣服，」北轻快地说，「我说的是你。我喜欢你饥饿的眼神。」<br/>宫侑立刻听到「幽灵」叫了一声「嗷」，像头狗似地扑上来舔北信介的脸。好吧，他耸了耸肩，想，看来这家伙今天是打定主意当狗了。<br/>「幽灵」向来擅长自己找乐子，他懒得操心。纸袋里有原味牛角面包，还有巧克力馅儿和草莓馅儿的，还有切开的夹着奶酪、培根和生菜的。他抓起来最饱满的那个咬了一口，融化的奶酪滴在他的拇指上。他低头舔了一口，刚好看到北收紧手指，就像扣动扳机似的。<br/>宫侑觉得，他们可能永远分不清北信介和「北信介」的区别，就像薛定谔那只该死的猫，不拆开就不知道是死是活。好在这个问题也不会让他们感到困扰，因为他们都很清楚他们的恋人是北信介和「北信介」的叠加态。一个很好，两个很棒，叠加态更让他们着迷。<br/>奇妙的是，普通人好像能清晰地感知到「北信介」的危险。例如他们前方七八米出为了争抢停车位差点大打出手的黑人小伙儿和络腮胡子大爷，突然丧失斗志各自退开。<br/>能感知到的人不知道那是什么，他们知道那是什么却永远分不清。<br/>北信介朝他笑了一下，标准得足以放入教科书的笑容，说。<br/>「慢点吃，别噎到，我去拿饮料。」<br/>那个人起身离开，优雅得像一头抓住水豚的美洲豹。宫侑没问北到底拿走了什么，他又不是爱多管闲事的人，谁还能没点小秘密啊？况且——<br/>他又不傻，他当然也注意到了那双蓝色的眼睛。<br/>从迈阿密市区到棕榈滩，走95号洲际公路，车程也就一个多小时。听听歌聊聊天消磨一下时间很快就过去了，可治那个家伙非吵着说要吃早饭，恨不得把这一路经过的餐馆名当成rap唱出来。但最先发现那双蓝眼睛的应该是北信介，或者说是「北信介」，总之管他是哪个呢，没差别。那个人让他在这里停车，那个人和治下车买早餐，还能顺便模仿怀抱好奇心的普通人，对那辆兰博基尼Urus多看一眼。<br/>男人怎么可能不喜欢好车？只是怪物对怪物更感兴趣。<br/>开兰博基尼的人看起来像个快要被打包滚去上大学的有钱人家小鬼，典型的爱尔兰裔长相，姜黄偏红的头发，鼻翼两侧点缀几点雀斑，眼睛是灰蓝色的，就像覆盖了一层蓝膜。对，看起来特别像出生不久的小猫，刚睁开眼睛的那种，覆盖的蓝膜也是同样的颜色。<br/>宫侑和宫治讨厌猫，猫也讨厌他们。他们的老爸和他们是同一类人，可他们的老妈是典型的同情心过剩的美国女性。<br/>有一次，老妈捡了一窝小猫回来养，说是母猫被车撞死了，幼崽很可怜。老爸拗不过她，只能让她养。他们怀着不可告人的恶意看着老妈悉心照顾那一窝小崽子，时不时扮演乖儿子帮老妈打个下手。<br/>小猫睁眼的那一天，他们看到了它们眼睛里的蓝膜，而它们也看到了他们。从那天开始小猫们都绝食了，不吃不喝闭着眼睛，哪怕老妈用注射器往它们嘴里灌奶也救不了它们。猫就是这么讨厌他们，宁愿去死也不想当他们家的宠物。<br/>毕竟，他们的杀戮之旅从邻居家的黑猫开始，那一窝小猫算是有先见之明。<br/>无论看起来多么可爱，猫和他们以及他们的猎物很相似，都是会单纯地为了快乐去猎杀的生物。<br/>他通常不在意小猫。这都是北信介的错。恋人送给他们的愉快旅途养刁了他们的胃口，让他们变成了远洋捕捞的渔网，一门心思想抓鲸鱼鲨鱼，起码也要是只鳕鱼鲔鱼才行。至于那些在小池塘里扑腾的小鱼小虾，一切随缘了。<br/>既然他们的恋人决定为了小猫而停车，他自然也要多看几眼。<br/>坐在兰博基尼里的大男孩儿仿佛有点心神不宁，就像小猫嗅到美洲豹的气味。那小子看起来就没怎么来过这里，居然买了个热狗狼吞虎咽，沾了芥末酱的嘴唇宛如发霉的橙子皮。<br/>要知道，在宫侑的排行榜里，这里的热狗可是佛罗里达最难吃的热狗。香肠一股骚味，芥末酱闻起来快坏掉了，面包简直像锯末，也就是治那家伙才能咽得下去。蓝眼睛的小猫很快被噎到了，抓起饮料杯使劲往嗓子眼里灌，惊慌的眼神刚好扫到他脸上。<br/>「嗨，早上好！」<br/>宫侑咧开嘴，露出灿烂而虚伪的微笑，活力十足地说，确保即使对方隔着两层车窗也能听到他的问候。小猫突然又呛到了，使劲咳嗽，看样子一时半会儿死不了。<br/>他继续对着从附近经过的每个人打招呼，咧着嘴笑，营造自己热情外向的形象。大多数迈阿密人在停车之后都是热情好客的好人，三个里至少有两个同样快活地回应他的问候，剩下一个可能觉得他是个傻瓜。但问题不大，那些真把他当傻瓜的人等于是被他的外表骗过去的傻瓜，算起来还是他赚了。<br/>在他说出第十五句「早上好」和第十七句「周末快乐」，治和北终于回来了。他的兄弟依然穿着那身老土的灰色运动服，嘴里使劲嚼着口香糖，一手拎着饮料。这家店饮料的味道只比热狗好上一点点，他看着饮料杯外凝结的水珠，想，但至少是凉的，能爽快一下。<br/>「喂，开门。」<br/>治对他说，仿佛他来伺候人的宾馆门童。<br/>「治，嚼口香糖的时候不要说话。」<br/>北信介说。通常来讲那个人不会像个老妈子似地管他们的事情，所以在对方说出这句话的时候宫侑就意识到其中定有缘由。他看到北信介朝宫治伸出手，手指拨开双唇，触摸门牙就像轻抚餐刀。治吐出舌头，吐得很长，就像快要热死的狗或者快被吊死的人那样，舌尖微微勾起，裹住珍珠般润泽的口香糖。那个混蛋一定是在勾引北先生，他不满地想，勾引北先生去摸他的舌头，摸到一手脏得要死的口水。<br/>更气人的是，事情和他猜得一样。北先生迅速摘走了治舌头上的口香糖。徒手去摸口香糖而不粘手是一项挑战技巧和速度的工作，没有人能做得比北信介更完美。完美的角度，完美的位置，完美的隐蔽，完美的卡位——小猫什么也没看见，小猫的「小猫」警惕地盯着「幽灵」和「另一个胃」，自然无人发现被口香糖黏在车门把手内侧的追踪器。<br/>「可是，没了口香糖，就没法去掉嘴里的味道呀。」<br/>宫侑是不会被兄弟撒娇般的语气骗过的。那家伙看北先生的眼神太灼热了，仿佛下一秒就会攥住肋骨扯掉心脏。北单手抓住治的脖子，舌尖在他唇上蜻蜓点水地碰了碰。<br/>「这样就可以了。」<br/>北信介一本正经地说。<br/>宫侑能看出来自己的兄弟很开心，因为「另一个胃」开心得都把胃翻出来了，犹如吞吃猎物的海星。刚睁眼不久的「小猫」哪里见过这般古怪离奇的东西，吓得脖子后面的毛都炸起来了。爱尔兰小猫狐疑地望了他们一眼，似乎有点拿捏不准他们到底是何许人也，迟疑片刻后还是一脚油门使劲踩了下去，风驰电掣地开上95号洲际公路。当然，差点被他撞到的迈阿密司机们也没忘记用慷慨热情的叫骂欢送兰博基尼绝尘而去。<br/>「要追上去么？」<br/>从兄弟手里接过冰柠檬水，宫侑咬着吸管问。<br/>「三十分钟以后。」<br/>北信介说，啜了一口不加奶也不加糖的热咖啡。<br/>「北先生，我饿了。」<br/>「混蛋！你明明刚在里面吃饱喝足！」<br/>宫侑朝着后视镜喊道，可后视镜里的宫治根本不理他。很快，副驾驶座上传来头部撞击椅背的声响。他的混蛋兄弟从后座上锁住北先生的喉咙，啃食着露出的一截脖子，仿佛要从颈椎之侧扯出舌头似的。<br/>「……今天本应是吃自助餐的日子呀。」<br/>宫治叹息道，不无遗憾。<br/>没错，如果不是那个破坏力堪比哥斯拉的金刚砸开了他们的家门，他们原本打算带着北先生去海上兜风的。驾着他们心爱的游艇，陪着他们心爱的恋人，在沉有无数Miss Sacrifice废弃品的海面上自由游弋。那边向来没有什么人，他们可以钓钓鱼，聊聊天，在咸味的海风里做点能让三个人兴致盎然的事情。<br/>可惜，厄洛斯不想让他们那么容易地心想事成。<br/>「假如一切顺利，我们依然可以来一场日落巡航。」<br/>北先生拍了拍治的手臂，说。<br/>虽然宫治又蠢又丑又能吃还常常把他当成出气筒，但谁叫他们是彼此唯一的血亲呢。他们互相嫌弃得要命，居然都没生出过动真格杀掉对方的念头，这就是亲情啊。在场的三人里智商最低的就是宫治。既然那家伙都能想明白是怎么回事，他自然比对方更快地了然于胸。<br/>「就是那只蓝眼睛的爱尔兰小猫啊！」<br/>他半是感慨半是发泄地说，把浪费半天的仇记在了对方身上。<br/>「白痴。」<br/>宫治不屑的话语晃晃悠悠地悬在空中，赤裸裸地嘲讽着他。宫侑突然意识到，这次他变成了三人中最蠢的那个——这次他的兄弟早就和他们的恋人心有灵犀了。<br/>「杀人手法很稚嫩，但消灭证据的手法很老练。有人在帮他收拾。」<br/>北冷静地说，手指轻轻压住他的手指，往指缝里滑。他感到恋人的手温暖干燥，就像在和他描述南瓜派还要等十五分钟才出炉。<br/>「半个月前发生在学校里的自杀案件是导火索。后来的事情，我想他也没有愧疚过。在他看来，自己弄死的不过是一些徘徊在豪宅外的流浪汉，就像猫不觉得自己玩弄蟑螂有错一样。」<br/>「你连小猫父亲的车牌号都没背下来吗？阿兰给的文件里有写，有人怀疑到那所私立学校的学生头上了，动动手指找找资料就有了。」<br/>治望向他，轻蔑地说，仿佛在鄙视一朵不能吃的毒蘑菇。<br/>好吧，宫侑不得不承认，自己确实有时间，但都用在恋人身上了。他在恋人的嘴里耗费了全部精力，不过他不后悔，哪怕是被兄弟嘲讽也不后悔。<br/>「不是侑的错。」<br/>北公允地评论道。<br/>「侑没有和他擦肩而过的机会，当然也闻不到他身上的味道。腐烂的水果、发霉的奶酪混合着酒精的味道，是流浪汉的味道，通常不会出现在棕榈滩的富家少爷的身上。」<br/>「那辆车的型号我很熟，Urus嘛。」指尖敲打着恋人的掌心，宫侑决定在自己熟悉的领域扳回一分，「后备箱很大，藏个人完全没问题。」<br/>「但一位富家少爷好心载醉宿的流浪汉一程并不违法，所以要等半个小时。距离这里十分钟车程的地方有一片半废弃的露营区，平日无人出入，想必是方便行事。」<br/>的确如此。类似这种方便的地方，他和治也有十多处。狡兔三窟嘛。<br/>侑抓起北的手，一根一根把玩着恋人的手指。他觉得自己应该能找出很多很聪明的话，特别迷人，能博人一笑的那种。以前他断断续续交过几个女朋友，她们都对他天马行空的幽默感很着迷。唯独在北信介面前这一招失灵了。他能想到的事情居然骤降到和宫治齐平的水准，例如，特别想在北先生的手背上啃一口，留下属于自己的痕迹，就像野兽标记地盘。他抵御不住诱惑，真的这样做了，顿时感到全身的血液都在欢呼雀跃。<br/>「北先生！」<br/>「北先生。」<br/>他们异口同声地说。宫侑有理由相信，灵光一闪的瞬间，他们的脑海里诞生了同样美妙的灵感。如果这个世界上还有一位和他们一样有才华有格调的猎手，那么一定就是北信介。<br/>好在这次他的优势很大。宫侑立刻推开车门跳下驾驶席，把主角的位置让给北先生。<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>北信介对他们笑了，笑容如新月。<br/>作为一个能在高峰时段的公路上如鱼得水的迈阿密司机，宫侑对自己的驾驶技术信心满满。加入将堵得结结实实的车流比作一块黄油，他就是烧红的烙铁，能让其他车变成液体，自由自在地在狭窄的缝隙里穿行。<br/>他曾经坐过北信介开的车，那种驾驶方式毫无疑问会在驾照考试里获得满分，同样毫无疑问会被迈阿密司机评个零蛋。兰博基尼Urus跑起来风驰电掣。他们等了半个小时，还是北信介开车，等追上的时候没准真的需要基督降临才能保住拿个流浪汉一条命。但宫侑不在乎。仅仅在迈阿密每天就有很多人死去，多个流浪汉也不算多。和欣赏北信介——或是「北信介」——追捕时的表情相比，根本微不足道。<br/>很快，北先生让他们大吃一惊。<br/>惊喜大于惊吓。<br/>上一次宫侑亲眼见证速度这么快的东西还是在看挑战者号最后一次升空的直播。机长响应，执行加速，然后它就炸了。北信介当然不会让汽车爆炸，而这媲美火箭的速度足以让他的某个部位兴奋得近乎爆炸。<br/>但现在什么不能做，连在恋人手背咬一口都不行。<br/>躲在暗处的厄洛斯窃笑着捉弄他，他只得忍耐。</p><p> </p><p>一千个人心目中有一千个对「性感」的定义。别说跟外人相比了，就连作为孪生兄弟的宫侑和宫治的审美标准都达不到完全一致。但他们毕竟拥有相同的DNA，就「性感」的评分标准，能找出几个双方认可的锚定物。<br/>阿兰和银那样正直可靠的世俗定义「好人」，评分是最低的F级标准。若不是最低等级就是F级，宫侑简直恨不得把阿兰排到Z级去，再把自己掉在纸袋里的面包渣挂成F级标准。<br/>邻居家的黑猫，评分是E级标准，马马虎虎，勉勉强强，男人嘛，总是忘不了自己的第一次。<br/>PLAYBOY封面女郎，火爆热辣的那种，勉强算是D级的标杆。姑且不论心理需求，满足生理需求还是可以的。<br/>能不能达到C级，端看能不能让「幽灵」和「另一个胃」兴奋起来。他们大多数的猎物可以归属到这个范畴，当然如果特别优秀特别有趣或许可以挑战一下B级标准。<br/>A级和B级是他们最难达成一致的等级。除了少部分出色的掠食者，这两个等级更多地容纳和他们相同的猎手。于是他们不同的喜好就被凸显出来。例如，他觉得梅尔维尔鲸才配称得上A级，可宫治居然觉得伶盗龙足以进入A级，梅尔维尔鲸放B+就够了。他们争论过几次，谁都没法说服谁，只好各排各的。<br/>最后，也是他们最没有争议的独一无二的至高无上的等级，北信介级。<br/>这个等级只有北信介一人，也只会有北信介一人。<br/>现在，整个车子里弥漫着强烈的北信介氛围。那个人的手指放在皮革包裹的方向盘上，娴熟而灵巧地转动着。<br/>「坐稳了。」<br/>北信介告诉他们，但那声音在他听来仿佛在调情。即使他们坐上升空的「北信介号」，拐弯的时候依然又快又稳。他看北信介握住什么都好像在握枪，而那恰恰是那个人最性感的姿态——握枪，握方向盘，握住他们的欲望。<br/>「幽灵」闭上眼睛，就像享受最喜欢的重金属摇滚那样，浑身如同得了疟疾似地使劲打摆子。惯性把他的身体往里甩，也把他飞快跳动的心脏甩向恋人。忍住双腿间的爆炸是件很辛苦的事情，他不得不找点什么来分散注意力。他盯着后视镜看，发现「另一个胃」居然不流口水直接流起了胃液，半翻出来的胃一鼓一鼓来，活像妊娠似的。<br/>那家伙凭什么怀上北先生的孩子啊？<br/>「另一个胃」里面的东西和这个匪夷所思的念头一起滑了出来。是一只脏兮兮颤巍巍的小猫，奄奄一息，半闭的眼睛露出浑浊的灰蓝色。<br/>「喂你怎么吃了啊！不许偷吃！」<br/>「反正又没弄死。」<br/>宫治无所谓地耸耸肩，说。「另一个胃」还使劲呸了一口，仿佛是嫌弃小猫的味道。蓝眼睛的小猫瞬间凭空蒸发，看样子是跑回主人身边哭着咪咪叫了。他的兄弟揉了揉肚子，又把脸贴过来，从驾驶席后面挨蹭北信介，就像一只该死的撒娇的大猫。<br/>「好孩子。」<br/>北信介说，口吻波澜不惊，宫侑却平白听出了一丝宠溺。兄弟没有的他可以有，兄弟有的他必须有。他试着去摸北信介的手，可对方的手灵活地从三点钟的位置闪到了两点钟的位置，让他只碰到了空气。<br/>「抱歉，安全驾驶。」<br/>北信介说，语气冷静，嘴角微微勾起。冰冷的微笑也很迷人，但还是叫宫侑心里不好受。<br/>「北先生，别怪侑。」<br/>一旦宫治开口帮腔，他就知道接下来肯定没好话，所谓欲抑先扬不过如此。<br/>「毕竟，那个白痴的大脑和老二（Dick）都永远停留在青春期。青春期嘛，你懂的，发什么疯都不奇怪。」<br/>宫治轻轻咬着恋人的衣领，还用话语狠狠咬了他一口。<br/>然后他们的恋人突然打了个方向盘。在发动机的呼啸和轮胎的摩擦声中，那个人扬起的小指刚好碰到他的小指。<br/>「再等等，」北信介轻声说，「之后你想摸哪里都可以。」<br/>这不是暗示，是明示。<br/>哪怕只有眼角余光，也像锋利的船锚一样扎进血肉，勾进心脏。一道红痕从恋人整齐的领口溜出，就像一条找到出口的毒蛇，鲜明而危险。他记得这道痕迹，那是他在床上留下的。把恋人压在身下的时候他依然念念不忘掐住对方的弱点，因为他很清楚肌肤相亲的热度属于他们的同类，而非原来那些柔弱可怜又让他索然无味的女孩子。他扼住那个人的脖子——稍微靠下一点的位置，以免自己兴奋过度——感觉对方的锁骨就像蝶翼在手掌里扇动。<br/>既是同类，又是同性。<br/>掌沿和手臂都能清晰地感受到皮肤和肌肉饱满的弹性，他忍不住粗野地刺入恋人的内部，仿佛要彻底搜刮五脏六腑，掠走每一丝生机和力气。他的双手随着快乐一起上扬，覆盖住最致命的颈动脉。北信介的生命就在他的手指下面跳动，他知道对方毫无防备，也知道掐住那里可以在短短几分钟里杀掉对方。他能感到自己的杀意和欲望一样蓄势待发，而这一切肯定也在恋人眼中纤毫毕现。<br/>北信介和「北信介」都在看着他。陶醉的表情既像期待又像鼓励，眼睛亮得就像「Mad Dog」（注：指疯狗战术突击刀）电镀铬合金的刀锋。恋人的双腿夹住了他，就像他扼住恋人的脖子，结实的触感和强韧的力度简直足以将他腰斩。他在北信介微微发散的瞳孔里看到了新月和影子，既凶且艳。<br/>太美了，也太可怕了。<br/>他们在少年时代就对这个人一见倾心。北信介是被杀掉却活下来的人，「北信介」是杀了人却没有成为掠食者的怪物，兼具二者的那个人是他们最爱的猎物也是捕捉他们的猎手。奇妙的矛盾感和无与伦比的诱惑结合在一起，即使以宫侑天马行空的想象力也想象不出能有什么比北信介更性感的东西。<br/>他们有多爱他就有多渴望杀了他。可北信介的命只有一条，杀了就没有了，所以他们只好在精神上一次一次地折磨他杀死他，用极度的快乐和过量的快乐。<br/>攀上巅峰的瞬间，宫侑用指甲紧紧勾住恋人的脖子。就像他某个愚蠢无知的女朋友总喜欢在他背后抓出伤口似的，他也在那个人颈侧抓出一道浅浅的血痕。他们常常故意在北信介身上留下各自的抓痕，如同用爪痕标记自己地盘的猛兽。北信介清楚这一点，并且欣然配合。<br/>望着那道探头的红痕，一股暖意就像灵巧的手指搔动他的脊柱和颈椎，不断往上爬，一直挠到脑髓里。宫侑觉得自己快像一只被挠得很舒服的猫一样发出呼噜呼噜的声响。他听到「幽灵」已经惬意地咕哝起来。<br/>宫侑掏出手机，开始在地图上搜索附近最近的汽车旅馆在哪里。片刻之后他又觉得这样蠢毙了。哪怕不带脑子在洲际公路上飙车都能找到汽车旅馆，可恋人狩猎的样子错过一次就少了一次。好在为时不晚，赶紧转头还来得及。<br/>他们一直很想看恋人狩猎的样子，看了还想再看。<br/>虽说北信介已经把车开到了速度上线，边驾驶还要边观察追踪器在地图上闪烁的小点以判断驾驶路线，可在旁人看来那种镇定的姿态就仿佛驾车通勤的华尔街精英，哪怕是昨天侵吞了上亿美元的国家救济金依然十足淡定，淡定到足够忽视「北信介号」快要逼近第一宇宙速度的时速。大多数守法的普通公民只会感慨这位执法人员驾驶技术可靠得惊人，但幸好他们不是普通人，也不会得出如此淳朴的结论。<br/>北先生已经很久没有狩猎了。<br/>当然，这里的狩猎指的是合法的狩猎，代表伟大的美利坚合众国执行正义的法律。归功于「掠食者」先生阴魂不散的努力，解决掉上次的事件之后，北信介成为了仅次于大熊猫的保护动物。哪怕那个人能拿到毫无瑕疵的心理评估分数，他的FBI同事依然执意要求他好好休息，少出外勤，危险的逮捕活动更是想都别想。阿兰不是FBI，但阿兰比FBI还要FBI，就算让北帮忙也仅限于书面工作。那些人肯定觉得这样是对北先生的爱护吧，可他们的所作所为和天天喂狐狸吃苜蓿有什么区别？<br/>若非北先生能从他们身上找乐子，宫侑简直要怀疑他们下次见到恋人的时候对方会朝他们「咩咩」叫或者「哞哞」叫。<br/>几乎没有人能「感受」到「北信介」的饥饿。多数时候宫侑和宫治也感受不到。有些时候他们是凭直觉猜出来的，不过现在还用不上直觉，凭经验就行。如果三个月没吃大餐，「幽灵」和「另一个胃」肯定饿到不行，由此可以推理「北信介」现在很饿。一次意外的委托，再加上一次幸运的邂逅，让猎物在他们面前炸了尾巴。虽说只是一道聊胜于无的小菜吧，他们还是打算把猎物献给恋人，就像黑寡妇蜘蛛的伴侣小心翼翼地打包个肥美多汁的虫子送给自己的心上人。不过公蜘蛛是为了不被母蜘蛛吃掉，他们的愿望刚好相反，希望这道开胃菜能够让恋人胃口大开，然后更好地「品尝」他们的滋味。<br/>北信介的姿态非常优雅。除了手指、手腕、手臂和双脚的必要运动，挺直的脖子和背部几乎一动不动，就像一只等待的螳螂，安静又美丽，很可能是兰花螳螂。以前的人认为螳螂的动作很虔诚，一对前肢的姿态仿佛祈祷的少女，殊不知这只无情的猎手随时可能用镰刀干净利落地剁下同类的头。中世纪的人一定对螳螂有很大的误解，宫侑望着恋人新月般的眸子，想，就像他们对圣特雷莎有着堪称夸张的误解。<br/>宫侑曾经在课本上见到过贝尼尼的『圣特雷莎祭坛』大理石雕像。当时他和宫治只是感慨于原来花痴少女还可以披上这层神圣的外衣，没什么特别的感想。遇见北信介之后，他突然对那尊雕像有了不同的观感。<br/>圣特雷莎，圣信介。<br/>圣特雷莎是个一心侍奉上帝的修女，却在关于自己幻觉的描述中尽情释放欲火——被刺穿的心，无限的痛苦与甜蜜，渴望永远继续。洁白而冰冷的雕像，在圣洁的色彩之下全然是被欲望折磨的烈火。圣信介的构成与她有异曲同工之妙。在完美执法者西装革履的外皮下面是只有他们才知道的既是怪物又是人的美妙造物，他们可以恣意妄为地掠夺全套享受：划破肌肤，咬住血肉，搅动脏腑，直到内在的火焰烧痛他们也不退缩。<br/>雕像的圣特雷莎沉溺于幻想，宫侑相信圣信介也沉溺于他们，恰如他们沉溺于他。他想，现在的自己说不定就露出了和圣特雷莎同样痴迷的表情，因为他想象着他们和恋人的亲昵而不可自拔。怪物的爱情，灼热、激烈又野蛮，远远胜过子虚乌有的上帝之爱。<br/>快乐的时光总是短暂的，好像才过了几秒钟，北信介号就要着陆了。北先生换挡的方式轻柔又巧妙，不知不觉间只剩下二档悄悄前进的速度，只比停车快一点点，最大的声响不过是野草擦过车底。破烂而荒芜的露营地静悄悄的，乌鸦般的叫声突然盖过汽车引擎的响动。但在座的三人都明白那不是乌鸦叫。<br/>「蟑螂？还是老鼠？」<br/>车子停下来之后，宫治把下巴搭在北的肩头，懒洋洋地说。宫侑明白兄弟的意思。这不算骂人，因为这次的猎物只是一只小猫而已，小猫的捕猎对象也就是蟑螂和老鼠的等级。学习期的幼兽并不会对猎物一击致命。与其说是在折磨，不如说是在玩耍。一边玩耍，一边练习，为了有朝一日变为成熟的掠食者。或许这就是北信介让他们等半个小时再出发的原因——一方面是为了固定证据，另一方面是那只蟑螂或老鼠一时半会儿不会被玩死。<br/>「是受害者。」北信介纠正道，公事公办的语气，一点也没生气，「暂时没有性命危险，不过，对方毕竟是『绞杀者』，我们尽快行动为好。在那之前……」<br/>那个人若有所思地望了他一眼，颈上的抓痕微微探出头来。想到自己扼住脖子舔着舌头喷发的瞬间，即使厚脸皮如宫侑也感到面部的血流加速。然而，北信介并不是那种会拿床上趣事说笑的类型。<br/>「我们需要一个到这里来的理由。」<br/>「单纯看他不爽想暴打他一顿？」<br/>他的想法直率地脱口而出。欲求不满的男人总会很暴躁，宫侑现在确实很想暴打小猫一顿然后飙车去最近的汽车旅馆。北信介不可能同意这种说法，不过他说出来就爽了，管不了那么多。<br/>「我们是见义勇为的好市民。在餐厅擦肩而过的时候，觉得这个人行为可疑，于是决定追踪他看看有没有问题。」<br/>他卑鄙的兄弟提出一个和那家伙为人同样卑鄙的说法。<br/>「治说的大体上没错，不过，律师会质疑我们的身份。棕榈滩的谋杀案对迈阿密市局不是秘密，要查的话专案组成员把资料传真给阿兰的事情也瞒不住。我想，我们没必要说谎。既然这件事原本便是巧合，那么就实话实说，这是个巧合。」<br/>「另一个胃」是他们之中最兴奋的一个，大概是感动于还能跟从自己胃里跑出去的小猫重逢，车刚停稳重就一溜烟儿跑没了。「幽灵」自得其乐地跳起踢踏舞，一边唱一边跳一边消失在不远处的木屋里，可能是太无聊了索性去看小猫玩蟑螂的热闹。北信介没有回头，凭感觉摩挲着治的下巴。治那个无耻的家伙居然舒服得呼呼喘气，就像头开心的狮子。<br/>「我们受朋友的委托，前往棕榈滩，路上忽然来了兴致，准备找个人少的地方打野战，然后就近找了这处废弃的露营地，意外发现犯罪现场。」<br/>北信介平静地说，如同一个老练的刑警不知道第多少次宣读米兰达警告。可宫侑远远没有北信介那么淡定。听到「打野战」的时候，差点一口被自己的口水呛死。<br/>「野、野、野战？」<br/>他口齿不清地反问，看见宫治咬住了恋人的耳垂，留下的齿痕清晰可见，还沾着亮晶晶的唾液。<br/>「涉及隐私，无法追问，难以反驳。」<br/>「不，北先生，还是改成我们突然想吃烤鱼吧。虽然这里被废弃了一段时间，还是能够很轻松地找到渔具。暴露我们的关系倒是没问题，不过……我不喜欢别人想象北先生动情的模样，哪怕是脑子里想一想也不行。因为呀，北先生从头到脚都是我们的……」<br/>宫治使劲在恋人的颈后磨蹭，轻柔地啃咬，用力地亲吻。北信介拍了拍那家伙的脸蛋，又看了一眼他的表情，回应道。<br/>「如你们所愿。」<br/>啊真是的，他们的独占欲一眼就被恋人看破了。宫侑挠挠脖子，心中窃喜。<br/>毕竟，野兽只允许领地上出现自己的气味。<br/>和北信介的野战发言相比，收拾小猫的过程简直不值一提。别说是他们三个人了，哪怕只有他自己，双手都捆在背后，单凭两只脚他也能把那小子收拾得服服帖帖的。<br/>受害者果然散发着一股烂水果、发霉奶酪混合着酒精的味道，衣衫褴褛不修边幅的模样，是个彻头彻尾的流浪汉。那个流浪汉喉咙被勒伤了，又讲不好英语，越着急越讲不出来，最后叽里咕噜吐出一长串口音浓重到铺天盖地的英语，他竟然一个字都没听懂。<br/>在北信介的安抚下，那家伙终于讲起了西班牙语。宫侑欣慰地发现，受害人讲西班牙语时他能听懂的居然比讲英语还要多。<br/>宫治很自觉地往外走，去给专案组打电话。看似闲庭信步，实则目标分明。宫侑看到治走到兰博基尼Urus旁边，装作一边打电话一边无聊地扣点什么，然后完整地取下黏着的口香糖和追踪器。<br/>「这是北先生选的，很棒的牌子，好用。」<br/>宫治把回收的东西攥在掌心朝他晃了晃，仿佛在炫耀。<br/>「你说哪个？口香糖还是追踪器？」<br/>宫侑心不在焉地问着，心思已经飘到汽车旅馆里面。<br/>「口香糖是北先生给我买的，你嫉妒也没用。」<br/>「嫉妒个屁啦！」<br/>宫治抓着追踪器的小尾巴玩耍，就像在玩一只小老鼠。那家伙看着他的眼神就仿佛他是一头追着自己尾巴转个不停的蠢狗，根本懒得和没救的傻瓜说话。<br/>宫侑头一次觉得自己的同行来现场的速度真是慢得可怕。「另一个胃」摇摇晃晃地回来了，嘴边沾着猫毛，满脸意犹未尽的样子。「幽灵」已经绕着露营地转了不知道多少圈，一会儿四脚着地奔跑一会儿贴着地面爬行，最后跳到跑车顶上对着太阳嚎叫。好不容易等到现场拉起长长的黄色隔离带，他都快站着睡醒了，还在梦里把恋人翻来覆去干了无数次。<br/>当一个案件涉及多个执法机构的管辖权的时候，麻烦就会像疯狗浪一样涌上来，哪怕拍死一两个小警察都不意外。<br/>宫侑打着哈欠，看着专案组和县警亲切友好热情地交谈，撸袖子比划拳头，用语言不停地互相撒尿，直到有一方被浇死为止。<br/>好在北信介比他们有经验更有门路，及时叫来了佛罗里达司法厅的一位官员。虽说司法厅是联邦调查局在州一级的执法单位，但绝大多数地方警察很尊重他们。司法厅官员尽管长得其貌不扬，但只要站过来就能让那些人高马大的刑警各自退让一步。很快，现场的一切又可以井然有序地继续下去。<br/>亮明身份，说完该说的证词，并承诺随时配合调查，之后的事情就不归他们管了。宫侑看着懵懵懂懂的蓝眼睛小猫被按进警车后座，便使劲朝那小子挥手，咧着嘴笑住他周末愉快。小猫瞪了他一眼，眼睛里露出尖尖的牙齿——可惜是乳牙，一点不吓人。<br/>「嫌疑人的父亲不会让自己的儿子束手就擒。」<br/>宫侑坐回驾驶席，满足地吸了一口北信介氛围，就听到副驾驶位上的恋人这样说。<br/>「幼兽总是长得很快，没准下次见面的时候就是头大家伙了。」<br/>宫治耸耸肩说道，而「另一个胃」期待得快要流胃液了。<br/>「要是长大了的小猫再从他老爸的动物园里跑出来该怎么办呀？」<br/>宫侑舔了舔嘴唇，又看了看恋人的西服外套，在想象里预支了舔舐那个人胸口的滋味。<br/>「在我力所能及的范围里，我将穷尽一切合法手段力求逮捕他，固定任何有效的证据。众所周知，法庭裁判的依据是证据，如果证据不足便不足以认定违法事实的存在，例如……方才的现场没有任何证据证明我们使用了违法手段，所以在法律事实的认定上我们就是清白的。」<br/>坐在后排的宫治笑了笑，手上转着追踪器玩，转出了十多种花样。北先生在后视镜里与治相视而笑，继续用温和又令人生畏的声音说。<br/>「倘若所有合法手段都不足以认定他有罪，那么在法律事实上他就是个无辜的普通公民。所以，我很高兴，还有你们在呀。」<br/>北信介此刻的神情与他们的母亲在圣诞节聚餐上的表现有几分相似，那是家里厨艺最好的人为大家介绍自己拿手好菜的自豪之情。他们是怪物，但他们也是母亲最得意的儿子，是北先生最爱的恋人。<br/>那个人的手指抚上他的手腕，食指指尖轻轻拨动项圈的金属扣。叮，小小的清脆的响声，就像恋人双唇间露出的小小的洁白的犬齿。三人都很清楚从手腕上解下项圈的含义，因此这个举动就是赤裸裸的前戏。<br/>宫侑拽住北的领带——他早就想这样做了——扯过来，然后吻。他们的爱就像绞索，就像断头台，渴望鲜血，随时乐于夺走生命。北先生享受着他们的爱，更享受着他们终有一日会带来的死亡。从见到那个人的第一眼起，他们就知道这个世界上不会再有第二个如此美妙的存在。<br/>「安全驾驶。」<br/>在呼吸的空隙里，北信介挣脱了他的唇齿，说。他的手里有个挡位杆，北先生显然也摸到了一个硬邦邦的「挡位杆」。如果那个人愿意他们可以在驾驶席上三挡起步，但北先生说了，要安全驾驶，硬是将他扳回停车挡。<br/>「北先生。」<br/>他发动汽车，听到宫治凑过来的声音，就知道没好事。<br/>「来漱口。」<br/>他的兄弟凑过来，舌头伸进了北先生嘴里。可他没法谴责这混蛋，因为北的舌头也伸进了治嘴里。宫侑气得没办法，只得鸣笛警告。<br/>「安全驾驶！」<br/>他恶狠狠地嚷道，使劲踩了一脚油门，汽车引擎传出的轰鸣活像机枪扫射一般暴躁，以最高转速冲上了95号洲际公路。路上空荡荡的，但如果有人事后告诉他，他撞死了一只鹿、一头熊或者一个人，他丝毫不会感到惊讶。<br/>他们的胸口始终燃着火，最暴烈的一团火焰属于杀戮。但北先生已经成为了最旺盛的一团火。他特别想杀点什么，而干北先生的冲动足以匹敌杀人的欲望。<br/>按照他兄弟的分类，现在的时间是吃午饭太晚，吃下午茶又有点早。灿烂的阳光一如既往地洒在他们光怪陆离的游乐场里，让公路旁一排排的建筑闪出霓虹灯般绚丽的光泽。<br/>附近的建筑群仿佛是波普艺术兴盛时代的遗骸，花里胡哨的配色和重复方式如同安迪·沃霍尔的『玛丽莲·梦露』。鲜艳而怪异，倒像是儿童不宜的成人乐园。如果肥胖的灰姑娘想和谢顶的白马王子偷情，在这里的汽车旅馆里开房会是个不错的选择。<br/>当然，迈阿密警察和他们素来看不顺眼的FBI探员开房大干一场也很合适。毕竟，在宫侑眼里，没有哪个地方不适合他们和北先生大干一场。<br/>他们小时候跟着母亲去过几次教堂，却对所谓的神圣嗤之以鼻。但和北信介交往之后他们突然领悟了何为神圣感。那个人摘掉他们手上的项圈再再戴到他们的脖子上，这就是属于他们的神圣仪式，简直和描绘骑士册封的『册封仪式』一模一样。不过他们的身上没有锁子甲，北信介的手上也没有剑。他倒是希望恋人拿剑抵住他们的肩头，最好是剑刃划伤他们，见了血——这场景他只是想想就要高潮了。<br/>哪怕北信介的手里什么都没有，依然牢牢握着那两根无形的狗链。<br/>他们随时都能杀了北先生，可他们没有。北先生随时都能拽紧他们的狗链，可那个人也没有。他让他们清晰地意识到项圈的存在，又纵容他们对他为所欲为。这种难以言喻的矛盾感和平衡感，让他们着迷。<br/>他们不约而同地扑上去，从刻板的西装革履里拖出恋人新鲜美味的肉体。哪怕他们咬破那个人的嘴唇抓破那个人的胸膛，北先生依然含笑望着他们，享受着他们带来的一切。<br/>宫侑一度以为厄洛斯对自己的恶作剧终于结束了。可惜他错了。解开裤链的时候他听到了响亮的「咕咕」声，音量惊人，能从三人急促的喘息里杀出一条血路。他愤恨地看了宫治一眼，但宫治立刻白了他一眼。<br/>「白痴，不是我。」<br/>仿佛要呼应兄弟的变白一般，他的肚子连续嘟囔了好几声，表示他真的饿了。然后宫治的肚子也开始饥肠辘辘地鸣叫，他听得很清楚。<br/>「好吧，这次有我的份。」<br/>宫治干脆利索地认了。<br/>北信介没在意从脚尖滑落的内裤，伸手抓起一张外卖单，说。<br/>「点披萨外卖如何？半个小时内就会送过来。想吃什么口味？」<br/>宫治像舔奶油似地舔了舔嘴唇，相当于也舔了舔北先生的鼻尖，不假思索地回应道。<br/>「肉多的，每样都来一份。」<br/>此时此刻，宫侑特别纠结。他想干又不得不等着，他特别想吃肉又觉得兄弟这种点餐的方式像头肥猪。对方的想法他倒是完全理解，毕竟面对着北先生刚刚拆封的身体，他甚至相信自己也能吞下一头牛。<br/>半小时的时间限制从电话订餐完毕开始计算。宫侑觉得半小时还能做很多事情，毫不犹豫地丢开了所有阻碍他和恋人亲热的障碍。<br/>「你快，让你先。」<br/>宫治说道，看似谦让的外表下隐藏着毒蛇的牙齿。平时他可能一拳砸过去了，但现在他没有空暇和那个混蛋计较。<br/>「北先生，侑的快餐肯定难吃死了。但时间有限，我也只能先请你吃点零食。」<br/>宫治挪着身子，恬不知耻地说道。北先生张开嘴，顺从地舔舐着那家伙黏糊糊的奶酪棒，就像顺从地接纳他长驱直入一般。他们做到中途，「幽灵」突然跳了起来。恋人就像意识到什么似地猛然收紧，宫侑和宫治几乎同时缴械投降。虽然有点扫兴，但爽到了的宫侑朝着兄弟哈哈大笑，毕竟这次他们一样快。<br/>宫治摆出一副楚楚可怜的姿态，就像被坏男人骗走处子之身的花季少女似的。北先生揉了揉瘫软的奶酪棒，就像安抚一只瑟瑟发抖的小动物。<br/>「很美味，多谢款待。」<br/>「另一个胃」从有点霉味儿的书桌上翻了下来，硕大的胃啪叽一下翻到地面，溅出好多黏液。看「幽灵」和「另一个胃」垂涎欲滴的模样，就知道外面来了个大家伙。宫治意犹未尽地舔着手指，如同吃干净披萨拉出的奶酪丝那么认真，把本来有可能成为北先生子女的物质吃干抹净。宫侑不由得懊恼起来：刚才确实是自己太着急了，结果照顾恋人前面的机会被兄弟抢走了。<br/>「可以吃吗，北先生？」<br/>问这句话的时候，他的兄弟刻意把舌尖露出外面，嘴唇就像在吮吸似的，如同向母亲讨奶喝的幼崽。<br/>赢不了的，他晃了晃脑袋，想。右脚微微发力，他用脚尖勾住某样东西，藏到自己身下。北先生外表温和，纵容他们，但本质上不容妥协，强硬得连在元素周期表上都找不到可以匹敌的物质。<br/>「我猜他身上有『纪念品』，作为证据足够了。」<br/>北信介说「猜」的时候，被证实的概率基本在95%以上。他们当然可以赌一赌剩下的5%概率，但即使赌赢了「幽灵」和「另一个胃」也不一定能吃到，毕竟还可以找其他证据嘛。侑不无遗憾地想，又把自己藏起来的东西往里面压了压。<br/>手机响了，披萨来了，和他们感受到的一样。外卖员原本是来送披萨的，但他们真没想到外卖员自身才是一道大餐。<br/>「今天到底是个什么日子啊！」<br/>宫侑倒在床上，对着天花板呐喊。<br/>巧遇两个猎物本应是好事，可他们害得他没法好好干自己最想干的人。<br/>北先生似乎有一种超能力，能在三秒之内恢复自己无可挑剔的FBI探员装扮。但这次在外卖员等着的情况下，那个人足足用了好几分钟。宫侑最清楚其中理由，可他完全不像交出压在自己身下的赃物。<br/>「北先生，我陪你一起去。」<br/>宫治没道理不知道他做了什么，这样说显然是打算当他的从犯。北信介看了他一眼，目光透彻，显然是穿过他的身体找到了失踪的内裤。说来奇怪，明明现在应该是他的不应期，可被恋人这样看着，尾椎竟然又烫又痒，一股如饥似渴的快乐澎湃而出。「幽灵」唱着B-BOX，古怪的声响带出欢快的情绪，又在恋人直接穿上西服裤的瞬间骤然升高。<br/>北先生用纸巾擦了擦嘴，俯身吻了吻他的额头。<br/>「放心，会很快的。」<br/>暖暖的舌尖触到他的脑门，就像一颗又快又准的子弹。宫侑瞬间明白了恋人在承诺什么。北先生会尽力在流出来之前回来，可能还会让他亲自堵上。毕竟那些是他亲自射进去的，让他负责到底也是理所当然。想明白这一点，他顿时感到他那引以为傲的优秀大脑里有个小小的螺丝脱落了，咔哒、咔哒，然后直接掉下了一个轮子，咣当、咣当。他的脑子脱轨而出，甚至不知道北信介和宫治是什么时候离开的。<br/>没错，厄洛斯的恶作剧不是从今天才开始的。<br/>基督教在发展流传的过程中主动或被动地容纳了大量的异教元素。天使，那种常见的长着翅膀的小男孩的造型，其实很容易和希腊神话里作为阿佛洛狄忒儿子的厄洛斯混淆。在贝尼尼的圣特雷莎祭坛上，圣女对面的天使——或者说是爱神——用一支金箭对准了她。他曾以为圣女的姿态是对北先生的合适譬喻，但现在想来或许是相反的。<br/>处在圣特蕾莎位置的人，或许是他们才对。<br/>看见北信介的第一眼，厄洛斯的弓箭就刺穿了他们的心。<br/>宫侑攥住恋人留下的唯一一件衣物，触摸颈间的项圈，闭上双眼，想象着狩猎的北信介，想象着自己的味道在对方体内缓缓流淌，突然领悟了贝尼尼想表达的沉溺，那种静谧的狂喜与痛苦的享受。<br/>厄洛斯的恶作剧尚未结束，也永远不会结束。</p><p>[EROS END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>